The Queen
"The Queen" is the eighth episode of the ABC series Villains Unite!'s first season. It is the eighth episode of the series. Synopsis The Villains execute their dark plan, traveling to the Evil Queen's kingdom to dispatch Snow White and Aurora. Upon arriving, they find that the two princesses are not as timid and meek as they seem. Meanwhile, Snow White and Aurora enlist the help of Belle and Red Riding Hood to help defeat the Evil Queen, while King Adam holds off the villains. In a Fairytale Land flashback, the Evil Queen tries valiantly to have Snow White and Aurora executed for treason, but finds it will be hard to execute those the people love. Recap The Villains depart Neverland on Hook's ship, heading for Enchanted Briar. Upon their arrival at Enchanted Briar, two women step out - Aurora and Snow White. Aurora tells the Villains to leave, but Cruella snarkily says that Aurora's an idiot, and knocks her out. Snow pleads for mercy, but does not receive it. Snow revives Aurora with True Love's Kiss, and runs off with Aurora to the French Village. There, they pass by Gaston's dead body. Snow tells her girlfriend that she refuses to lose her. Touched, Aurora stops Snow and kisses her. In the past, the Evil Queen travels to Enchanted Briar. There, she comes across its governor Aurora and her girlfriend Snow White. The Evil Queen demands that they get out of her way, as they are worthless beings. Aurora takes out a sword and prepares to pierce the Queen. However, it fails, and Aurora is declared guilty of treason. Snow decides to kill the Queen herself, but ends up charged of treason as well. In the present, Aurora and Snow arrive at Belle's castle and ask for help. Belle and Red agree to help them, and tell Lumiere to help Adam control the darkness. Belle, Red, Aurora, and Snow leave and embark on a journey to face-off against the Evil Queen and Maleficent. Adam snaps at Lumiere, but Lumiere's calming flames tame the beast within. In the past, the villagers object to the executions of Aurora and Snow. To the Queen's dismay, the executioner refuses to kill the pair. The Queen then summons her ally, Cruella. Cruella is given an axe. However, Cruella is stopped by the executioner, who ends up dead. The Evil Queen, frustrated, tells Cruella that they are leaving. Cruella throws a look of sympathy to Aurora and Snow, and follows the Evil Queen. Back in the present, Aurora, Snow, Red, and Belle arrive at Enchanted Briar, and find that Cruella and the Evil Queen have killed everyone. Aurora tells the Evil Queen that the fight is between the two of them. Just then, she is stabbed by a thorn -- Maleficent has cursed her. Aurora collapses into a deep sleep. The Evil Queen curses Snow's lips so that if she tries to awaken Aurora, Aurora will die. Snow runs away, upset. Belle and Red depart, but before that happens, Cruella reminds Red of a secret which Red wants to die with her. Cast Starring * Cara Lynn Andrews as Cruella De Vil * Anna Fox as Evil Queen * Mary White as Maleficent * Etta Schmidt as Belle * John Euing as King Adam * James Jones as Captain Hook Guest Starring * Cara Wilhelm as Red Riding Hood * Keegan Connor Tracy as Aurora * Sarah Belgium as Snow White * Jim Rutenbau as Gaston * John Miller as Lumiere Co-Starring * Leonardo Vinci as Executioner